culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Longest Yard (1974 film)
| runtime = 121 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $2.9 millionAlain Silver and James Ursini, Whatever Happened to Robert Aldrich?, Limelight, 1995 p 292 | gross = $43,008,075 }} The Longest Yard is a 1974 American sports comedy film directed by Robert Aldrich, written by Tracy Keenan Wynn and based on a story by producer Albert S. Ruddy. The film follows a workaholic resident (Burt Reynolds) recruiting the group of prisoners and playing football against their guards. The film was remade three times, including for the 2001 British film Mean Machine (a shortened version of the title used for the original's UK release), starring Vinnie Jones, the 2005 film remake, The Longest Yard featured Reynolds as coach Nate Scarborough and as the 2015 Egyptian film Captain Masr. In the two non-American remakes, the sport was changed from American football to association football. Though the film was billed as being based on original story, some reviewers found parallels between this film and the 1962 Hungarian film Two Half Times in Hell, which was based on a real-life association football game in 1942 between German soldiers and Ukrainian prisoners of war during World War II, known as the Death Match. The Longest Yard featured many real-life football players, including Green Bay Packers legend Ray Nitschke. The film was shot on location at Georgia State Prison in Reidsville, Georgia. It had the cooperation of then-Governor Jimmy Carter. Filming had to be delayed from time to time due to prison uprisings. Plot Paul "Wrecking" Crewe is a former star pro football quarterback, who walks out on his wealthy girlfriend Melissa in Palm Beach, Florida. He takes her Maserati-engined Citroën SM without permission and leads police on a car chase, choreographed by Hal Needham. Crewe is arrested and sentenced to eighteen months in Citrus State Prison. The convicts disrespect Crewe because he was dismissed from the National Football League for point shaving. A sadistic warden, Rudolph Hazen, is a football fanatic who manages a semi-pro team made up of prison guards and wants Crewe to help coach the team and clinch a championship. Responding to pressure from the guards' leader and coach, Captain Wilhelm Knauer, Crewe initially refuses, but eventually relents and agrees to form a prisoner team to play the guards' team in an exhibition "tune-up" game. Crewe forms a team that includes Samson, a former professional weightlifter, and Connie Shokner, a serial killer and martial arts expert. With the help of the clever Caretaker, former professional player Nate Scarboro (changed to Scarborough in the 2005 remake) and the first black inmate willing to play, "Granny" Granville, plus long-term prisoner Pop — and with an assist from the warden's amorous secretary, Miss Toot — Crewe molds a team nicknamed the "Mean Machine". He agrees to play quarterback himself. After witnessing "Granny" being harassed by some of the prison guards without breaking, the black inmates decide to volunteer their services and join the team. Unger, one of the prison trustees, persistently asks Crewe if he can replace Caretaker as manager of the team, which Crewe refuses to do. In retaliation, Unger attempts to kill Crewe by fashioning a home-made bomb from a light bulb filled with a combustible fluid, designed to detonate inside Crewe's cell when he turns on the light. However, Caretaker is killed instead, when he enters Crewe's cell to retrieve some papers and Unger closes the cell door, locking him in and preventing rescue. After Caretaker's memorial, Crewe's teammates are given a stern lecture from Hazen about the consequences of any attempted escape after the game. Afterward, Crewe re-energizes the team with a surprise - presenting them with professional uniforms (stolen from the guards by Caretaker before he was killed). They charge onto the field, to the shock of the guards and Hazen, in their new uniforms. The "Mean Machine" starts out surprisingly well, and at halftime the game is close, with the guards leading, 15-13. Hazen threatens Crewe as an accessory to Caretaker's murder unless Crewe loses the game to the guards by at least 21 points. Crewe reluctantly agrees, but obtains a promise from Hazen that if he cooperates, the other prisoners will be unharmed. Hazen double-crosses him, telling Captain Knauer to order his players to "inflict as much physical punishment on the prisoners as humanly possible" as soon as they are ahead by 21 points. Crewe makes deliberate mistakes, putting the "Mean Machine" down by more than three touchdowns, 35-13, then takes himself out of the game. The Teammates feel betrayed by Crewe's actions. The guards then take out their anger on the prisoners, causing several injuries. A depressed Crewe goes back into the game. At first, the prisoners provide him with no protection or co-operation, but he convinces them of his change of heart. The "Mean Machine" gets back into the game, trailing 35-30. Knowing that Crewe needs help, Nate, despite his bad knee, scores one of the touchdowns, but is immediately cut down at the knees by guard Bogdanski, crippling him. As he is wheeled off the field, Nate tells Crewe to "screw Hazen" and win the game. They turn the tables on the guards in terms of the violence, including a clothesline from Samson that apparently breaks a guard's neck. Crewe scores the winning touchdown with no time left and the "Mean Machine" wins, 36-35. As the prisoners celebrate and Crewe walks across the field, appearing to escape, Hazen furiously orders Knauer to shoot him with a rifle, but he refuses before Crewe picks up the football and hands it to Hazen. Cast * Burt Reynolds as Paul "Wrecking" Crewe * Eddie Albert as Warden Rudolph Hazen * Ed Lauter as Captain Wilhelm Knauer * Michael Conrad as Nate Scarboro * James Hampton as Caretaker * Harry Caesar as "Granny" Granville * John Steadman as Pop * Charles Tyner as Unger * Mike Henry as Rasmussen * Jim Nicholson as Ice Man * Bernadette Peters as Miss Toot * Pepper Martin as Shop steward * Robert Tessier as Connie Shokner * Dick Kiel as Samson * Anitra Ford as Melissa * Ray Nitschke as Bogdanski * George Jones as Big George * Joe Kapp as Walking Boss * Pervis Atkins as Mawabe * Ernie Wheelwright as Spooner * Sonny Shroyer as Tannen * Ray Ogden as Schmidt * Sonny Sixkiller as Indian * Michael Fox as announcer A number of the actors had previously played professional football. Henry played for the Pittsburgh Steelers and the Los Angeles Rams. Kapp played quarterback for the Minnesota Vikings. Nitschke was a middle linebacker for the Green Bay Packers who was inducted into the Pro Football Hall of Fame in 1978, four years after release, and Atkins played for the Los Angeles Rams, the Washington Redskins and the Oakland Raiders. Also appearing as prisoners are Wheelwright, who played with the New York Giants, Atlanta Falcons and the New Orleans Saints, and Ogden, who played with the St. Louis Cardinals, the New Orleans Saints, the Atlanta Falcons and the Chicago Bears. Sixkiller was a collegiate star as a quarterback for the University of Washington Huskies from 1970-1972, and briefly played pro in the defunct World Football League. Reynolds himself had played college football for Florida State University before injuries curtailed his career. Release The Longest Yard opened in New York on August 21, 1974. This was followed by a release in Los Angeles on September 25, 1974 followed by a general release in October 1974. Reception The film was popular and earned $22 million in North American theatrical rentals.Alain Silver and James Ursini, Whatever Happened to Robert Aldrich?, Limelight, 1995 p 38$21.3 million according to "All-time Film Rental Champs", Variety, 7 January 1976 p 20 It had admissions in France of 200,738.French box office results for Robert Aldrich films at Box Office Story The film received positive reviews, currently holding an 81% rating on review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes. Remakes The film has been remade three times: * Mean Machine (2001), starring Vinnie Jones, taking place in England and changing the sport from American Football to Association Football. * The Longest Yard (2005), starring Adam Sandler as Crewe and featuring Burt Reynolds in a supporting role (that of retired player Nate Scarborough). * Captain Masr, which translates to Egypt's Captain (2005), starring Mohamed Imam, taking place in Egypt and again changing the sport to association football. Awards The film won the Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy in 1975. Reynolds was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor - Motion Picture Musical or Comedy, Albert was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture and James Hampton was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for New Star of the Year – Actor. The film was also nominated for the Academy Award for Best Film Editing. See also * List of American films of 1974 References External links * * * Category:1974 films Category:1970s comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American football films Category:American sports comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Robert Aldrich Category:Best Musical or Comedy Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Films shot in South Carolina Category:Prison films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:1970s sports films